Toy dolls have played a significant role in lives of many children and adults. Toy dolls have been developed for centuries as sources of education, amusement, and entertainment for children. In recent years, a significant adult market also has formed as collectables have become popular. As new technology develops, toy dolls continue to evolve. Therefore, new methods and technology continue to be developed to supplement and replace traditional toy dolls.